Heart of Diamonds
by Northern rose of May
Summary: Francis loved going to the other world. It had things his didn't have; Cars, electricity, and likewise. Best of all: It had Arthur. Arthur was beautiful, funny, and he told the best stories Francis had ever heard. Too bad that Arthur didn't know Francis even existed. FrUK, with many other pairings. Cardverse.


The night was quiet. Snow barely covered the ground, and the streets that usually were crowded and busy were now, well, not so busy anymore. Some people were walking slowly through the streets yawning, wanting nothing more than to hurry home and hit the bed, while some people were chatting and laughing with their friends on the way to some kind of party. A young couple was walking hand-in-hand through a small park, enjoying the sound of cicadas breaking the silence of the night. Francis, sitting on the roof of some house looked at these people with a small smile drawn on his face. He liked this world. It was so peaceful and nice, and it had things that his world didn't. This world had cars, electrical lights, and many other things he hadn't even heard about before he started visiting this world. The world he came from had something this one lacked, though.

This world lacked magic. He wouldn't say it was completely magic-free, though. Apparently, this world used to have a very strong belief in magic, but without proof of it, people eventually stopped believing it. Now, almost no sane adult believed in magic. Though there were some exceptions.

He took a yellow, diamond-shaped clock out of his pocket, and looked at it. With a gasp, he suddenly stood up. He was going to be late! He put the watch back into his pocket, and started sprinting over the rooftops. He reached the end of the roof, and jumped over to the roof on the other side. After a few minutes of running, it seemed Francis had found the house he was looking for. he sighed, and looked over his watch again. He had made it. He laid down on his stomach, and looked over the edge of the roof, down to the garden below. Right on cue, the window right beneath him opened.

"Is this open enough, or should I open it a little more?" a man with a heavy British accent said. Francis smiled, and rested his head on his hands. How he loved hearing that voice.

"Open it a little more! It's too hot in here!" a young boy replied, he also with a British accent. Francis already knew who these two were, though they didn't know he even existed. The little boy, Peter, went to bed the exact same time _to the second_ each day. His older brother, who was taking care of him, ensured that Peter did so.

And then there was Peter's older brother, Arthur. Arthur's mother had died giving birth to Peter, and his father had run away with some other girl. He had brothers, but they didn't like Arthur, so they left him to look after their new younger brother. Quite the harsh life, but Arthur took it as his everyday cup of tea. Arthur was quite the control freak, but Francis liked that part of him. To be honest, Francis hadn't found one part of Arthur that he didn't like. Arthur was outstanding, and had one hell of a personality. Arthur had the most beautiful face in the world, and eyes greener than emeralds. Best of all, Arthur was an amazing story teller.

Arthur's stories were magical. They were absolutely outstanding. Francis loved stories, fairy tales and folklores, and had a library full of these kinds of books. He had read more fairy tales than he could count, and yet none of them could match up to the stories Arthur told. Francis liked them so much, he once peeked through the window carefully to see what book he read them from, and was shocked to see that there were no books being read at all. The Brit just simply told stories he had in his head. Just his way of telling them was wonderful. His voice could give the image of so many feelings, one moment he could sound dangerously angry, the other completely heart-broken, and then he could sound like he was about to explode from happiness.

The thing Francis liked the most about Arthur's stories was that it made him find Arthur. When he first came to that world, he was walking on top of the roofs, trying to find something worthy of his interest. He had heard Arthur starting his story, and decided to listen to it for a while, which lead him to where he was now, one year after. He hadn't missed one day of the story telling since then.

Arthur and Peter were talking about something irrelevant for a while, but then Peter got quiet and Arthur started telling his story. This time, it was about a rich man who, out of paranoia, locked himself into a castle, and now couldn't get out. It had quite the deep plot, this time. After half an hour or so, the story was over, and Francis stood up, getting ready to leave. He stopped, however, when he heard Peter say something.

"Do we really have to move, Arthur?" Peter said, looking up at his big brother. Arthur sighed, and put up a sad smile.

"You know I can't afford this place, having to take care of both of us. Food and stuff like that is expensive, you know." Arthur whispered, and walked towards the door that led out of the small bedroom. He stopped by the door, and turned his head towards Peter.

"Good night" Arthur said quietly, and turned off the lights. Peter said something in response, but Francis couldn't hear it. He bit his lower lip. If Arthur moved somewhere else, he wouldn't be able to hear his stories or see his beautiful being ever again! He frowned, and sat down. He wouldn't accept this! Francis had listened to Arthurs stories for an entire year, so there was no way he could just suddenly stop! He had to do something. He lifted his hand, and a big, diamond-shaped portal appeared. He walked into it.

Some hours later, he came back. He looked at the open window of Peter's room, and carefully hosed himself into it. He heard movement, and froze. Was Peter awake? Francis finally heard a small snore, and let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. Well, he couldn't stop here. He slowly walked out of the room, making sure to make as little sound as possible. He didn't bother with closing the bedroom door, since that could make unwanted noise. He looked around from where he stood, it seemed like he was in some kind of living room now. Well, he didn't have the time to stand there and look at Arthur's house. He walked towards a random door, and opened it.

Well, now he knew where the toilet was. Not that he needed to know, or anything. He closed the door, and went on to the next. Finally, he found the room he was looking for. He could hear the slow breathing of the person lying in the bed in front of him. He took a deep breath, and walked towards him. Arthur was lying on his back, sleeping peacefully. Francis had never seen him this close. He was as beautiful as he had always been. Francis stood there, admiring all the small things about Arthur he couldn't see from afar, like how long his eyelashes were and how smooth his skin was.

Francis looked at his clock. He didn't have time for this, people would wake up soon. He slowly picked Arthur up, making sure he wouldn't wake up, and walked out. He muttered something, and a part of the floor around him started glowing. Glowing, yellow ribbons came from the light and made something like a cocoon around the two, blocking all vision of the outside for Francis. After some seconds, the ribbons unwrapped themselves, displaying a completely new environment. Now, he was standing in a baronial hallway, with orange-ish yellow walls filled with paintings and likewise. There was a red carpet from the end of the room to the entrance, with decorative marble pillars standing parallel in a line against the wall, and gigantic crystal chandeliers with candles brightening up the room. Francis smiled and looked down at Arthur. He was still asleep.

A girl with brown hair tied into two loose ponytails came running. She took a bow, and was about to welcome him home, until Francis whispered – or rather hissed at her – to be quiet. She looked confused at Francis until she saw the sleeping man in his arms.

"Who is that, and why is he wearing pajamas?" She whispered, pointing at Arthur. Francis started walking towards the big staircase that led to the second floor, the girl following right behind.

"He's no one of your concern, Chelle. Can you make one of the guest rooms ready? He needs a place to sleep." Francis replied sternly. Michelle or 'Chelle' as Francis often used to call her, pouted a bit, but continued to follow him.

"Geez, don't get your royal panties in a knot, I was just asking a question. And we just cleaned and fixed up one of the guest rooms on the second floor, so it's ready right now~!" She said, triumphing slightly. Francis nodded, and walked up the stairs. Sure enough, one of the guest rooms had a made bed, with new bedding and everything. He placed Arthur into it, and covered him with a blanket.

He sighed, and wondered how he should explain this to Vash and the Queen. They had to accept it, though; he was the King, after all.

He walked out of the room, but decided to say one thing before he forgot.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Diamonds" He said, and walked over to his own room. This had been a way too long night.

**Authors Note! **

**This is something I just randomly got inspired to write by watching Peter Pan. I have no idea why. I'm new to writing fanfictions, so please go hard at me. Criticize my writing. After all, people can't get better at something if they don't know what they are doing wrong or what they can improve. o u o **

**Also, English is not my mother's tongue, so I apologize beforehand for grammar mistakes and such. If you see any grammar mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it. **

**Well then, thank you for reading the first chapter of my fanfiction, and I hope you'll continue reading the next chapters as they come~!**


End file.
